Sugar
by Vk201
Summary: Lucy is getting sick, and she wont go get help, with every passing day it's getting worse and worse, everyone is worried what this means for our lovely little Lucy, but wait... plot twist, this is actually the story of how I was diagnosed with type 1 Diabetes, this story is meant to spread Diabetes awareness with a Fairy Tail twist.
1. Chapter 1

**So before we start this, I want you all to know that this is my story, and I don't mean that I made it up, no. This is the story of how I was diagnosed with Type 1 Diabetes, but because it is a fanfiction it involves the charcters of Fairy tail, Lucy is me, Natsu, Gray, and Erza are my firends who were there before I was diagnosed, Mira is my mother, Freed is my father, Laxus is my older brother, Master is my grandpa, and Cana is my grandma. I had to have my mom and friends help me remember a lot of stuff, so other characters povs are from their pov, not mine. Please don't make fun of this, I'm not fat, not even close, and no one in my family has Type 1 other than me, so we still don't understand how I got it. I'm writing this because it seems like no one other than other Diabetics understand how hard and scary it can be, and my mother said it might help someone else who may be having a hard time with their Diabetes. I hope that this will help some people understand Type 1 just a little better.**

* * *

 **Lucy's pov.**

"~cy... are you ok?" Natsu asked as I sat up and looked around.

"Uh huh..." I replied looking around me. Funny, I don't remember coming to the water park with him.

This has been happening for a few months now... one second I'm in bed then the next thing I know, I'm being woken up somewhere else, or just sleeping the whole day, getting so tired after I eat that I pass out at the bar. Or my vision goes black or white, and I can't stand, forgetting a whole day.

It was a hot summer day and I felt like I was dying, and all the little kids at the park screaming and yelling was hurting my head.

"What time is it?" I ask Natsu who is still looking at me with concern written in his eyes and over his face.

"Six in the afternoon... you've been sleeping out in the sun for the last five hours" He explained.

"O-oh... I think I'm gonna go home now." I said more to myself than to him.

"Do you want me to take you?" He asked me.

"No, I'll have Mira or Laxus come get me." I said as I tried to stand, only for my vision to black out and lose my balance and fall heavily back into my seat.

"Luce! You gotta be careful! Are you sure you're ok?" He asked my once again.

"Yeah... can you call Mira or Laxus for me?" I asked weakly as I put my head down again, feeling overly tired.

"I will, but I want you to drink some water, like I said, you've been sleeping in the sun for five hours, your back is sun-burned." He said and put a cool bottle of water in front of me as I slowly sat back up.

* * *

 **Miras pov**

Me and Freed were just getting back to the guild from a dinner date when my phone started to ring. Looking at the picture that popped up I saw it was Natsu and answered sweetly.

"Hello Natsu, how are you?" I asked cheerfully.

"Lucy need you to come get her, she fell asleep when we got to the water park and I just got her to wake up, I've been trying for the last hour to get her up." Natsu sounded worried, but I didn't blame him.

"Ok, I'll be there soon, have her drink some water and get her stuff around." I replied, all cheer gone from my voice.

"Alright, thanks, I'll see you soon." He said then cut the line.

I had noticed the blond getting sicker and sicker with each passing day, and with each day my worry over her well being growing and growing. The first time I noticed it was when they came back from a mission. **(A.N. It was after church camp at the beginning of the summer when it started showing up)**

She had lost her glow and her eyes were dimming, she seemed a little slower and a bit out of it.

"Who was that?" Freed asked, breaking my from my inner thoughts.

"It was Natsu, he said Lucy fell asleep at the water park, and she had slept the whole time up to a few moments ago, he asked me to pick her up." I told him, and he must have thought of something because he asked me "Has she been sleeping a lot lately?"

"Yes, but she wont let us take her toy Wendy or Porlyusica, I'm really worried about her." I said as I tried not to cry, it killed me to watch her get so sick, and still say she was fine.

"I'll talk to her, and I will ask Laxus for help, she will listen to him." Freed stated as if he was reading from a book of facts about Lucy.

With that we were off to the water park to get Lucy. I hope she'll be ok, I don't think I can take it, seeing her like this.

Once we got there, we were greeted by Natsu holding a sleeping Lucy. Natsu doesn't look up at us but just keeps his eyes trained on Lucy's face.

"Hey Natsu, we're here... is she ok?" I say softly.

"She drank the water then fell asleep again... why wont she let us help her?" He ask and as he lifts his head we can see the tears shinning in his eyes.

Just then she mumbles something and tries to role away from Natsu, before we can ask what's happening, Lucy empties her stomach onto the ground, not even a full foot away from our feet.

"I think we should take her home now, maybe Erza should stay with her for the night?" Freed spoke up.

Natsu nodded and started off in the direction of Lucys house while Freed took out his communication lacrima to call Erza.

* * *

 **And there you have the first chapter of Sugar. If anyone has any questions about any of this please ask, I'll do my best to answer your questions.**

 **Also, I do not own Fairy tail or the characters, but you all already know that...**

 **-Vk201**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated in like... well it doesn't matter how long, I'm just sorry... So I wanna say thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed so far. As I said last chapter, if you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask, and if you are a Diabetic and have any tips for controlling blood sugar, please feel free to share them... I was fourteen when I was diagnosed, and I'm seventeen now, and I cant say it's gotten any easier to take care of myself. I hope this will help at least one person understand Diabetes just a little better. Anyway, here's the new chapter.**

* * *

 **Lucys pov**

"Natsu?" I called out softly as I tried to sit up.

 _Holy crap, my head is pounding. When did we get to my house? What's that taste in my mouth..._

"Yea Luce? You need something?" Natsu said from the other side of my room.

"Two things, number one is can I have some water, I have this weird taste in my mouth and number two is when did we get back to my house?" I asked around a dry tongue.

"I'll get you some water, but just take it easy, we'll talk after you drink some water." Natsu told me then walked out of my room.

A few moments late he came in and handed me a cup of water and took a seat by me on my bed. The water was cool and refreshing down my throat. Once I was done, I handed the cup back to Natsu and looked at him expectantly.

"Yesterday, you passed out at the water park so I brought you home and stayed with you over night because Erza couldn't come over and keep an eye on you." He explained as he set the empty cup on my night stand.

"Look Lucy, I have a mission I'm going on, but I can't take you, you're too sick, and I don't want anything to happen to you, I'll be back sometime tomorrow. For the night, Master and Cana are gonna watch over you, because you're not doing to well, and everyone agrees, that once Wendy gets back, she's gonna look you over."

I was too tired to really argue, so I just nodded. Just then Master and Cana came into the room.

"Were you two here the whole time?" I asked them.

"No, we just let ourselves in, Natsu invited us about an hour ago, he told us what was going on. We're going to stay at the guild for the night, but Cana will pack for you, we just want you to take it easy." said Master.

Cana started packing my clothes like Master said and Natsu and Master were having a conversation, so I just put my head down.

Just for a few minuets...

"Lucy, are you ready? We're going now." Cana asked while poking my cheek.

"Already? Don't you have to finish packing my bag?" I asked confused.

"Lucy, I finished packing your bag about five minuets ago." Cana told me.

"Oh... Where did Natsu go?" I ask looking around the room.

"He left about ten minuets ago, had to catch the train." Master answered.

"Alright, time to go." Cana said heading for the door.

Master helped me up and we left for the guild.

Getting to the guild was a blur, my vision blacked out, and if I hadn't been leaning on Cana, I don't think I would have made it there.

"Sweet Mavis! Lucy are you ok?!" Cana all but shouted as I regained my footing.

"Yea, I'm good, I think." I said and tried to smile at her... I don't think she believed it.

"Right, good thing we're just about there." She said.

After a few more minuets, the guild came into view.

Thank God. I don't think I could walk much longer.

Once we got there, Master told Cana to take me up to the infirmary.

"I'll have someone bring you dinner later, for now just get some sleep, you look like you need it." Cana said then walked out of the room.

After she said that, I just kinda fell asleep again on the bed.

* * *

 **Three hours later**

"Lucy, are you up?" Asked Gray.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Yes, I'm up" I pushed my hair out of my face.

"Holy crap, Lucy, why are you so pale?" Gray came further into the room and sat the tray of food I hadn't noticed at the foot of the bed.

Gray felt my forehead and frowned.

"You're not warm, so no fever. Well, I brought you some chicken and corn, do want anything else?" He asked as he pulled his hand back and handed me the food off the tray.

"Maybe a glass of water please?" I asked nicely.

"Sure." Gray said as he leaned forward to kiss my forehead.

"Thank you."

Gray left and came back a few minuets later with a glass of water.

We talked for a little bit then Gray left and I went back to sleep.

* * *

I woke up and had to go really bad and get more water at three ish in the morning.

Again at about four thirty.

And again at like six.

Then I woke up at about seven and ran to the trash to puke. And puke. And puke some more. After that I curled up next to the trash can because I didn't have the energy to get back to the bed.

* * *

"Lucy, what happened, why are you on the floor?" Asked Cana.

"What time is it?" I asked without answering her question.

"It's nine, now, why are you on the floor?" She asked again.

"I got kinda sick... I'm sorry." I suddenly felt like puking again... and I did.

Cana said nothing as she held my hair back.

Once I was done she helped me back to the bed.

"Lucy, when Mira and Freed get back tomorrow, they're taking you to see a healer."

"What?! No! I'm Fine! I don't want to go! I don't wanna, you can't make me!" I screamed.

"Lucy! You're sick! You just got sick again! You need to get checked out!"Cana just about cried. "You think I want to send you to the healers? No! I don't, but you need help! You are going and that's that, even Master agrees!" She finished on a sob.

"What's going on in here?" Master asked as he entered the room.

Cana shouldered past him, and he looked at me.

"What happened?" He asked gently.

* * *

 **So... theres chapter two. I really did argue with my grandma about going to the doctors, looking back on it now, I acted like a spoiled little brat...**

 **Well, I hope it was interesting... If not, oh well.**

- **Vk201**


	3. Q and A

**I know I haven't updated in a while, and I'm sorry. I'm working hard to get a chapter for each of my stories right now, but in the meantime, I thought we might have some fun and answer some questions with a Q and A chapter. I'm posting this on all of my stories in hope of getting some inspiration for them. That said, ask any and all questions about anything.**

 **-Vk201**


End file.
